


Just Another Day At The Office....Right?

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss!Michael and Ashton, Cock Rings, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Gender Fluid!Luke, M/M, Michael gets fucked in part 2 as well, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Princess Plug, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Secretary!Luke, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, fem!Luke, i guess?, i suck at tagging lol, luke has female pronouns in part 2, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks that it's going to be just another day at work, the blonde couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from. It's complete shit, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading tho lmao. Enjoy??

It was just a normal day at work for Luke. He was silently taking down all the calls for Mr. Irwin and Clifford. Luke was the secretary for both of the older men that ran this cooperation, Luke was honestly stunned at the fact they hired him. It's not everyday that a boy who wears skirts, dresses, and is gender fluid gets a job at a number one cooperation in Australia. Luke couldn't help but to feel accomplished at this as he was getting ready to take his bosses their coffee and muffins from some random small cafe they loved.

It has become routine for Luke to get it for them rather they do it themselves. Luke shrugged of his black cardigan and straightened out his lilac skirt, adjusting it so it didn't completely show off his ass. This was his absolute favorite skirt even though it may be a little short. His fingertips ran over the soft material while he also adjusted his oversized white t-shirt. He picked up the coffee carrier and bag of sweets and headed off to his destination. With each step Luke's black heels hit the floor leaving an echo behind.

He may or may not have worn these pair of platforms because Mr. Irwin said they made his legs look nice. And he may or may not have worn this skirt more than normal because Mr. Clifford said it looked good on him, no he may or may not have. Luke pushed the door to their office open with his hip as he greeted the older men.

"Good morning Mr. Irwin, Clifford, I've brought goodies." Luke set the hot beverages down on one of the two desks in the room and started to pass out the desired drinks. "I apologize for being a little late, the line too forever." Luke chewed lightly on his lightly glossed lip, not caring of the makeup wore off.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, you're fine." Luke's eyes met vibrant greens ones and he smiled lightly. "So how was your weekend Luke? Have any fun?" The green eyed boys question was simple but for some reason Luke couldn't help but to blush. He has always been easy flustered under the gaze of his bosses and he figured it was probably because they were extremely hot.

"Oh um it was fine-um good. Didn't do much if that's what you're asking." Luke floated around the large office space. He cleaned up part of the honey haired mans desk and some of the green eyed mans desk as he moved fluidly. He heels filling up the empty space.

"What you didn't have any fun? Don't you have anybody special for you at home?" Now it was Mr. Irwin's chance to question. Luke's hands fumbled slightly and hit some pens off his desk as his cheeks flushed.

"No no, I'm-uh- single..." Luke's hands fumbled slightly trying to pick up the mess he made. This was weird, never had they ever been interested in his life before. Luke bent down to retrieve the utensils that had fallen to the floor not even remembering that his skirt was too shot to do this.

"Such a shame, I mean look at you." Luke stood up faster that humanly possible struggling to adjust the fabric that was now riding up to show almost all of his ass, lacy underwear included. Don't get Luke wrong, he's dreamed about this situation but that's the thing, he dreamed about it. He felt the hazel eyed mans hands settle on his waist as Michael move in front of him.

"So god damn pretty, so fucking hot." Luke flushed at the attention. The feeling of the green eyed mans hands on his face snapped him to reality.

"Um-Mr-uh-Mr. Clifford Mr. Irwin I-oH-I really don't think thi-"

"Shhhh babe, call him Michael and me Ashton or whatever you'd prefer. And hey, were the big bosses around here so we can do what we want in this office, that is, only if you want to do it too." Mr. Irw-Ashton's hands were now gripping his ass through his pretty lilac skirt as Michael abused his neck with hickeys. Luke's mind was racing from the sudden attention and he couldn't help but to let a breathy whine pass his lips.

"Shit-fuck-yeah okay. Yeah I'm okay with it just please, I need more." Michael's lips were now flush against Luke's and the blonde let out a breathy moan at the feeling. Ashton was now grabbing at his ass while pulling it towards his already rock hard crotch.

"Mmmm tell us what you want baby, use your words." Luke could barley comprehend Ashton's words now that Michael was grinding against him which in turn was pressing him further into Ashton.

"Ahhh-fuCK-please ash, I want to to fuck me please please please." 

"And what about Michael baby, he can't be left out." 

"I want him to fuck my mouth, want his big cock to destroy me so I can't hide what we're doing." Luke could feel Michael moan loudly at his words but he didn't have much time to feel proud before he was pushed up against a desk.

Luke gasped when he felt his skirt being ripped off of him but the heels and underwear staying in place. He heard the sound of the older men's pants dropping as he took matters into his own hands, literally. Luke's slim fingers wrapped around his hard length under his underwear as Ashton and Michael undressed. Luke's had sped up more and more with each garment falling to the floor, he swiped his thumb over the slit collecting pre-come that was creating a wet patch as he noticed the bulges in their boxers.

"Can you get on all fours for me baby?" Luke nodded quickly as his hand dropped from his cock, once he was in position he felt hands gripping at the soft flesh while playing with the black thong he had on. The lace of it was driving him mad as his cock rubbed against it. Ashton's hands then traveled down to his legs an over his heels as he murmured, 'so fucking beautiful, mmm so fucking sexy, can't remember how much I've imagined this.' All of the sudden Ashton's tongue was mouthing at Luke's fluttering hole through the fabric of his panties.

Luke whined loudly as he threw his head back. Once the blue eyed boy was able to open his eyes he was met with Michael stroking his long thick and heavy cock. Luke's mouth watered at the sight, Michael was bigger than average and the long but confident movement of Michael's hand made Luke want to suck him dry.

"M' gonna open you up baby, but while I do that you think you could suck Mikey off? Hmmm think you could be a good little cockslut?" Luke practically screamed as one of Ashton's fingers entered into his tight ass. He nodded quickly as the long finger thrusted in and out. Luke looked up at Michael through his lashes telling him that he was ready. Soon Luke came face to face with Michael girth and he opened up his mouth to take the boy in. He slowly licked around the tip, collecting as much pre-come as he could and he moaned at the feeling of another finger entering him and the taste.

Luke dropped his mouth open giving Michael the offer to fuck his face and the older man took it. Luke swallowed around Michael's hard cock loving they way it felt when he gagged slightly. Luke got lost in the world of Michael's groans and hair pulling that he didn't even notice that Ashton was done prepping him. Luke's breathing was labored and what little breath he had in him was punched out by Ashton's sharp thrust. Luke screamed around Michael's cock feeling Ashton hit him it the bundle of nerves in the first thrust was enough for him to come right there but luckily he didn't.

He felt Michael harshly pull at his hair making Luke moan around his cock even more. He could taste another bead of pre-come telling him that Michael was close. Ashton was quick and sharp, each thrust was hard and Luke was loving it. Ashton's hand found it's way down to Luke's cock that was still trapped in his panties and was rubbing on it with each thrust making Luke even closer. He was swallowing around Michael desperately, Michael was now moaning uncontrollably and his cock was becoming even more heavy in Luke's mouth.

With a hard enough thrust to even move the desk Luke was sucking harshly on Michael. Luke had no warning as Michael came. His mouth was over flowing with cum as Ashton still relentlessly pounded into him and Michael buried his cock deeply in Luke's mouth so the blondes nose was against the base. Luke swallowed down all of it, loving the salty bitter taste that could only be described as Michael. His lips were streached to the fullest as he started to milk down on Ashton's cock.

Michael pulled out of Luke's tight slick mouth and Ashton started to go even rougher. Luke had no idea how he was going to be able to walk out of here but he didn't care. Luke could feel Ashton's thrust getting sloppier by the second and he decided to help speed up the process.

"Mmmmm fucK Ash-mmmMM-yeah daddy right there. Fuck me and fill me up with your hot and sicky cum. Please daddy? Been so good for you, I've been such a good cockslut for both of you." Luke knew that this pushed him over the edge. The grip on his hips were surly going to leave bruises and he was almost positive he would be able to walk for a week. Luke's legs and arms started to shake as well as the desk underneath him. Ashton's cock was thrusting in all the right was abusing him over and over again.

Luke was milking Ashton with all he had left in him and when the hazel eyed man buried himself deep into Luke's ass was when they both came. Luke shot cum into his black lacy panties and Ashton's load filled his ass. He moaned loudly at the though of it running down his thighs later making a mess. He was pulled into a lazy kiss by Michael who swallowed Luke's moans. Ashton went to pull out but Luke squeezed around him telling him to wait a little while longer.

"So good for us Luke, mmm so good for your daddies. Ahhh such a good little cockslut for us." Two sets of hands were now rubbing down his body giving him silent praise. Luke unclenched around Ashton allowing him to pull out and Luke whined at the oversensitivity and loss of contact. He was pulled into a heated kiss from Ashton as he leaned up against Michael.

"Please tell me we'll be doing that more often?" Luke smiled lazily as both men shook their head yes. Luke slowly redressed with a slight limp. His heels were hard to walk in after that and if he had to tie his cardigan around his waist because not all of the cum had dried before putting on his skirt no one had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy so I honestly don't have and explanation as to how this happened. It was meant to be Lashton smut but this happened? It was my birthday yesterday when I wrote this (nov. 30) and I just wanted some really smutty Lashton. But look @ me I'm fucking Muke trash and now I guess Mashton trash as well? Anyways enjoy! This chapter features literally female Luke so it will have different pronouns then 'him'

Sex. That's all Ashton has craved since Luke Hemmings has started working for Michael and him. And could you really blame Ashton? He knew Luke was gender-fluid and no matter if the younger 'man' was a boy, girl, or simply them he still manage to look good. Ashton texted Michael as he pulled into the office early, he had a few extra files to sort, and he noticed Luke hadn't arrived yet. 

To Michael:  
Luke isn't in yet, bet you they're gonna be late and wearing those heels I complemented last week.

From Michael:  
I'm not even going to try to argue. When isn't Luke late when those damn things are on her feet. So when are we going to make a move?

To Michael:  
Tell you what, if she comes in with those shoes and her short skirt, it's happening today. Fuck being professional.

From Michael:  
Fucking finally.

Ashton locked his phone and shook his head, god they were such horny people. Ashton sat down at his desk and got to work, he hummed slightly every now and then messing with his tie as an involuntary habit. He heard the the sound of feet hitting the floor and assumed it was Michael due to the echo it made. But when Luke entered the room that changed. Luke smiled bashfully at Ashton while handing him a cup of coffee and placing the other on Michael's desk.

As Luke placed a file down on the other mans desk Ashton admired his ass that was clad in tight maroon pants. The top half of the boy was covered in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up slightly. Ashton cursed when Luke turned around with a blush on his cheeks, he had been caught staring. Ashton watched him leave the room with a slight pout. 

To Michael:  
Maybe you should have taken that bet, he's looking good today but maybe we'll have to do it tomorrow

From Michael:  
Fucking hell

To Michael:  
Don't worry he's still looking fucking hot as hell.

\------------------------------------------

So when Ashton said tomorrow he didn't think that literally but it happened. And damn seeing the blonde leave their office with a slight limp and a cum stained skirt made him hard just thinking about it. It was about a week later after that and Luke had gotten even shyer than before. And Michael had decided that it was not only his turn to fuck the beautiful blonde but that they needed to talk this out, or well try. Luke was currently late once again and they decided that some rules needed to be set.

Ashton smirked when a worried looking Luke rushed into their office with flustered features. "That's the third time this week you've been late and it is only Wednesday Luke. Come over here." He could see Luke's brows furrow even more and she started fidgeting. "Michael, how about you get the door?" Michael smirked and nodded.

"I-um-I was stuck in traffic?"

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound very confident." Michael's lips turned into a bigger smirk when Ashton pulled Luke down into his lap and waved Michael over. Luke stuttered an answer and Michael walked over to both of them. Ashton started to lightly trail kisses down the blondes neck while Michael took over this time. Ashton's hands traveled from Luke's hips down to her pale thighs gripping tightly while teasing at the rim of her skirt.

"Well, if you're not confident enough to answer why don't we show you how important it is to be punctual, right Ash?" I nodded my head while my hands slipped under Luke's skirt and I traced Luke's hardening cock through lace panties. "Then maybe you'll learn to never be late, unless you're into being a trouble maker." Michael gave Luke no time to react to the statement because lips were smashed together. My hand started palming Luke and he moaned into the kiss. My own cock was aching at the sight of them kissing and all I knew was if I didn't get attention I'd be begging.

"Hands and knees on the desk Luke, just like last time." I stayed quiet knowing Michael will give me instructions as I go. "Ash, give me a hand with prep?" I was more than ecstatic help, seeing Luke a whimpering submissive mess was my fantasy. "Undress her, I have a surprise." I just nodded and palmed myself slightly at the thought about what's to come or well, who, will come. Luke whimpered as I pulled her skirt and panties down in one go, the mint lacy material landing on the floor underneath us. I could see Luke's thighs shaking with anticipation and I could honestly just fuck them.

"Eat her out, now." And damn, I forgot how good it felt to be submissive. My hands played with Luke's ass, taking each cheek in my hand and squeezing them tightly, Luke moaned in pleasure as I slapped her ass and blew hot air over her waiting hole. I couldn't wait any longer and immediately started licking at Luke's hole. I love how responsive she was and it only made me grow harder.

"That's right babe, get her all nice and ready for my cock. Such a good boy." I started to lick even more, spit was dripping down my chin as my tongue rubbed against Luke's tight walls, Luke clenched around my tongue begging form more silently and who was I to deny. Suddenly a hand was gripping my cock and I moaned into Luke's ass making her whimper. Michael's hand teased my tip and I couldn't help but to thrust into his palm. "I think Luke's good now Ash, how about you go put this on them?" And with one last squeeze to my cock his hand was gone making me whine.

A cock ring was placed in my hand and Michael kissed me before turning his attention to the flushed blonde. He pushed Luke up onto just his knees knowing what I was about to do and I took Luke's cock all the way into my mouth. Her tip hit the back of my throat making me gag slightly but I just hummed at the taste of his precome. Luke gasped and tugged at my hair as I bobbed my head at a fast pace trying to get her close to the edge. Her moans grew louder and louder and when I felt hands tighten I pulled off and place the cock ring on.

"We can't have you come yet princess, Michael hasn't even fucked you. Would you like him to? Want him to wreak your pretty little hole while I fuck him?" Luke whimpered when Michael flipped him over so his back was on the desk. Luke's legs immediately went around his waist and Michael waisted no time when thrusting into the poor girl. The sight was mouth watering and I could get off just from it but I wasn't that weak. I moved around the desk until I reached Michael and let my hands travel down his body. I could feel his muscles tightening with each thrust and he whined when I played with his balls.

I decided for both his and my mercy to just get on with it and my hand traveled down his ass to where his perfectly stretched hole was waiting, only being filled by a pretty princess plug. My palm flattened on it and I slowly pushed it in a bit further and Michael's hips jack hammered into Luke and I smirked at the reaction. I rubbed the plug against his prostate a few times and slowly fucked his pale thighs. With each thrust into them I felt Luke's pretty ass cheeks rubbing against the tip of my cock and I couldn't take it anymore.

I waited till Michael almost completely pulled out of Luke and thrusted hard back into him to finally fuck into Michael. My harsh and deep thrust caught both of them by surprise making them moan my name loudly and I had to catch Michael from almost falling and slipping out if Luke. When he regained his balance I left kisses on his neck and started matching his thrust. The heat of Michael around my thick and long cock made me even more desperate to come and I chased my orgasm not caring about being gentle.

I know Luke didn't mind by the loud whimpers and moans she let out and the marks she was leaving on Michael's arms. I almost wished I was Michael in this moment, the feeling of fucking and be fucked into sounded amazing but I could care less. When Michael started moaning my name loud enough to where I had to cover his mouth with my hands is when I knew I wouldn't last very much longer.

"Holy shit. Fuck-Mikey-Luke-shit I'm coming. Oh my god, fuck, oh my fucking god." I couldn't help but to jack hammer deep into Michael filling him up with my cum. The feeling of him milking my cock drew me even further and I rode out my orgasm seeing that Luke was begging to come himself.

"Fuck-Mikey-Ashy-please let me come. Please please plea-" 

"-Oh fUCK"

I quickly pulled the cock ring off of Luke as Michael grinded down on my cock and pulling Luke down onto his even further as he came. I could tell Luke was loving the pressure of Michael inside him. I was over sensitive but I didn't care. Michael went slack in between us and I knew it was up to me to finish Luke off. I picked up my pace fucking even harder and faster into Michael milking even more of his orgasm out but also causing him to fucking into Luke beneath him. Luke was letting full out screams fall and I didn't even care about that.

Suddenly his hands dropped from Michael and he let out a silent scream telling me he was coming. I thrusted hard and slow into Michael making him whimper and Luke pulled him down for a rough kiss. I stopped fucking into the boys and pulled out of Michael and kissed down his back. My cum leaked down Michael's bare thighs and that's when I realized that I hadn't even gotten undressed like he had. I tucked my sensitive cock back into my pants and zipped them back up before getting on my knees.

I slowly and gently licked into Michael's ass eating my cum. Michael whimpered at the action and once I was sure that he wouldn't leak I pulled away and pulled his underwear and slacks up. I pulled him into a sweet kiss before moving onto Luke. The blonde was panting and looking at me through half lidded eyes. I took the plug that was once in Michael and slipped it into her wrecked hole. I slowly licked her come off of her own belly and thighs. I silently debated pulling her minty green panties on but the image of the thong rubbing against the princess plug gave me no second thoughts. As I pulled the skirt back on she sighed out in bliss.

Luke looked at me great fully and I just kissed her. "Come over to our place later?"

Luke laughed lightly, "Wouldn't miss it Mr. Irwin. Oh and I'll try not to be too late Mr. Clifford." And I laughed lightly at the wink that followed. I kissed both Luke and Michael one last time before I realized someone was knocking at the door, let's hope we were quiet enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! That was the first time I even have featured gender fluid Luke with other preferred pronouns so sorry if there was a slip up. Leave me some comments or kudos if you liked it, and if you want to give me a prompt to write feel free to message me on tumblr: destiel-lemmings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope that wasn't to horrible, I bet it was lol. Let me know what you thought. I've never done a threesome so it thought I'd be fun to do lol and I've never written smut with Fem!Luke so I thought I'd give it a try.... Don't think it worked out very well tbfh lol. Also sorry for any mistakes, I write on a shirty iPhone lmaoo.


End file.
